Child car seats must be properly installed in a motor vehicle in order to function as intended. Proper installation takes into consideration such factors as secure attachment of a base component to the vehicle and of a child seat component to the base component. In addition, the proper alignment of the child seat assembly is required once it is securely installed. The installation and set-up process can be time-consuming, cumbersome and uncertain as subjective judgment is used during the installation process by the person installing the car seat.